


What the hell - How to take over the world

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Irony, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "What would you do to take over the world?""You mean when I'm not busy rescuing it?" A nood.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	What the hell - How to take over the world

**Author's Note:**

> Dear people, when you decided to read this please note that this is completely ironic. I've written this a few years ago and found it today while going through old stuff. I really had to laugh while reading it again and thought I would share it with you.  
> Enjoy and stay save!

"What would you do to take over the world?"

"You mean when I'm not busy rescuing it?" A nood.

"I would release a worldwide virus, explain to the people why I have to cut down their rights for the period to overcome said virus and then reinstall their rights. Just not all of them. Then I would forbid cash…"

"Why cash?"

"That's simple. They can't save money without me knowing it, they won't be able to have saying for hard times without me knowing. I would be able to oversee all their finances, make sure they depend on me and in the end I know everything, am able to destroy an existence with a single push of a button. I even have their finger prints and DNA through passports. No hiding."

"So… Basically you're already taking over the world." A smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear people, when you decided to read this please note that this is completely ironic. I've written this a few years ago and found it today while going through old stuff. I really had to laugh while reading it again and thought I would share it with you.  
> Stay save!


End file.
